


dream castles

by thir13enth



Series: rose gold [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FLUFFFYYYY, just a little rushed sorry, with implied gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: i'll help you build one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was written with haste. pacing is off. with apologies.

After a three-day streak of rainy weather, Lucy was not about to let the abnormally sunny weather afterwards pass by without taking full advantage.

In fact, she was so determined that she wasn’t going not stay inside that she was going to drag along everyone else too—because 72 hours trapped inside the guild had turned everyone’s skin a little paler and if she was being completely honest, she was just a tad worried about her friends’ spirits.

Of course, the first person that Lucy approached was Gray—because would the ice mage ever turn down an opportunity to be half-naked where he wouldn’t receive scornful shouts and clucking tongues?—but to her dismay, he was not interested in accompanying Lucy to the beach.

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to go with _you_ ,” the raven-haired guildmate said.

Honestly she could have been offended. She didn’t really understand why Gray had to stress that he didn’t want to go with _her._ Moreover, she still couldn’t fathom that Gray was actually letting go a chance to strip within normal range of social conventions.

“Sorry,” he apologized, before mumbling something under his breath about doing such and such with Natsu to do something so and so — _just_ the two of them — and Lucy quickly brushed her offer for Gray off with a slight roll of her eye.

After two years in the guild, Lucy had learned that as much as Gray whined loudly about how annoying it was for the flamebrain to always be around him, it would also take Gray plenty of persuasive convincing to leave Natsu’s side as well.

Rather, in other words, Lucy wasn’t going to waste any more time trying to get the ice mage to join her outdoors day, and she quickly searched the rest of the guild for another one of her closest Fairy Tail nakama.

Ah, Lucy thought, seeing Erza sitting peacefully at the corner of a table on her own toward the far end of the guild hall, perhaps she could get Erza to accompany her. After all, the redhead was never one to turn down Lucy’s offers to go shopping or to help out pick out new furniture to replace the broken ones in the guild, post Natsu-involved fights.

“Erza!” Lucy called out, sliding across the table to face her guildmate, who — as expected was busily occupied savoring the last half of a strawberry cake.

Before answering, Erza popped another bite of her strawberry cake into her mouth, a gesture that Lucy had no other description for except cute. She greeted Lucy with a lick of whipped cream from her spoon.

“Lucy,” Erza returned. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?”

Lucy’s eyes followed a small leftover puff of cream atop Erza’s upper lip. Needless to say, it was very distracting. She reached over to the right to hand Erza a napkin, and then watched as Erza subsequently dabbed her mouth.

“I was wondering if you would come to the beach with me today,” Lucy half-asked, more stuttered.

Erza looked intently at her, while Lucy froze, trying not to think about whether Erza thought it strange that Lucy was asking her—but why would Erza think it strange anyway? and would Erza honestly think anything strange?—or think about how awkward she was being.

But with Erza, everything is always about ten times more awkward, and so without surprise, that moment was just that.

“Of course, Lucy,” Erza finally answered, putting down her spoon and standing up. “Let’s go now,” she said, stretching out her hand to Lucy.

Lucy looked down at the other woman’s hand and started sputtering. “B-But you’re not even dressed yet!”

Erza looked at her quizzedly, as if she wasn’t sure why being clad in thick metal armor for the beach was strange at all. “Well,” she explained. “I can just requip when I get there.” And then Erza surveyed Lucy from head to toe briefly. “And it seems like you’re dressed already.”

Feeling a blush on her cheeks, Lucy glanced down at herself, checking to make sure that her white tank top wasn’t _see-through_ or something—and it most definitely wasn’t so Lucy isn’t particularly sure how Erza was able to just _tell_ that Lucy had a swimsuit underneath her clothes but—

“Your swimsuit,” Erza explained, pointing up at Lucy’s low-cut tank top, of which the strings of her swimsuit were definitely visible.

“Ah,” Lucy said, slightly embarrassed that she had even thought Erza might have looked anywhere else. She laughed sheepishly.

Erza returned a warm smile. “Ready then?” she asked.

“Definitely,” Lucy replied, excited.

And in fact, she found herself so ecstatic that she completely forgot to ask if anyone else wanted to come along to the beach with them as well.

.

.

And so now, after all of that, Lucy finds herself with Erza, making sand sculptures along the shore—as quickly as possible before the tide sets in.

“You know, I’ve always imagined having a house like this,” Erza suddenly muses.

Lucy looks down at the castle at her feet, watching Erza sculpt down the sand of a tower on of the exterior end of the palace.

Erza’s creation reminds Lucy of her father’s home—with what seems like at least twenty rooms and four grand-standing towers. There’s a moat around the palace grounds and if Lucy squints, she can see the gardens that Erza has traced in with a thin twig, filled with rose bushes and daffodil patches.

Of course Erza would dream of living in a place so grand.

And Lucy knows that Erza, of all people, would definitely shape her future to turn out that way.

Lucy squats down on the other side of Erza’s sand building. She brushes her hair back into a loose ponytail against the warm ocean breeze while watching Erza work intently on the west-facing side of her castle.

She never thought she’d see the requip mage like this. Usually Erza was training or sharpening her fighting skills, Lucy didn’t imagine that Erza ever had the time, even less the thought, of a humble future.

“Pass me a seashell,” Lucy asks, and Erza doesn’t question the blonde’s intention, simply passing along a few shells to her. The shells glittered like rainbows in the setting scarlet sky.

She looks back at Erza, who is already back and focused on constructing the opposite face of her sand castle. Lucy holds back a smile—seeing how intense Erza’s eyes are—and starts to place the seashells in decorative places on the sand palace.

“Oh!” Erza yelps, standing up.

Lucy stands up too—wondering what made the other woman jump—and she realizes that the tide is already starting to settle in.

The two of them watch the water recede and it’s only when one of Erza’s towers start crumbling downwards when they realize that their time to finish constructing their grand palace is up.

Erza looks a little sad. “Ah, well,” Erza sighs, crossing her arms and looking down at the sinking tower. “There’s always another time,” she continues. “And one day, I’ll actually have a castle of my own, right?”

Lucy nods. “I’ll help you build it,” she promises.

“Yeah?” Erza says, looking back up at her.

“Yeah,” Lucy affirms, with a soft smile.

Erza looks at her for a moment and then returns a smile, before looking back down at the slow destruction of her sand castle.

But even tucked under her chin, Lucy notices Erza’s grin growing, and this makes Lucy smile even wider.


End file.
